


It Was A Start

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Past Character Death, Seeker culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: While resting in a berth together, Starscream decides to do something he hadn't in a long time - preen his partner.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers), past skywarp/starscream/thundercracker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	It Was A Start

It was maybe their third time in a berth together?

Yeah, third. Seeker lucky number.

Starscream had to reluctantly admit, just lying together in satisfied peacefulness was nice and he had missed it.

He was on the left side of the berth, on his front, wings loose and relaxed.

On his right was Breakdown, lying on his back, one servo petting the seeker's back lazily, the other wrapped around Knockout's recharging form.

Starscream trailed one of his claws along the seams of the blue mech's armor. It was familiar, despite not having done it in many vorns. Not since Skywarp and Thundercracker...

Out of habit, hu plucked his thin digits in between the plates of armor and picked out a speck of dirt.

Breakdown stiffened slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"I, ah, apologize," the seeker said lamely. Despite how seemingly close they were, he was still bad at this being open stuff.

"No, it's okay, just... what was that?" the grounder asked. He wasn't angry, Starscream reminded himself, he was just curious - nothing more, nothing less.

"Preening." he replied simply, and when he was met with a confused look, he elaborated. "It's, uh, a seeker thing. Since you can't reach your own back, with wings getting in the way and all, trines of seekers would help eachother to pick the dirt from their seams."

That was the practical side of it, at least. The fact that it was a sign of trust to let yourself be preened by another can be omitted from Breakdown.

"And you just let someone pluck those sharp taloons under your armor?" Breakdown asked, apparently catching onto the trust implications.

"Well, not random pedestrians, obviously." he said with sneer and going back to his task of cleaning the grounder absentmindedly.

It was incredible how much organic muck could be found on those ground-pounders. One he was pretty sure had been still functioning when it got stuck in there. He will need to clean his own armor afterwards.

Although logically it made sense mechs that touch the stuff on the regular would be dirtier, it was still repulsive and he would not let this big oaf walk around so dirty.

Scrap, he almost sounded like Knockout.

Nonetheless, at least the task was somewhat relaxing. Occupying his processor with a mindless task and shallow musings instead of addressing the pit-spawned thought at the back of his helm that Breakdown trusts him enough to let himself be preened-

"You know," the bigger mech said with a content sigh. "It does feel kind of nice."

"Of course, my skilled servos can give clean you as if you've just stepped off the production line." Starscream smirked, letting himself sink in pride for a moment. He was trying to limit himself on such things lately. Not because he wanted to be more likeable or anything! Just that oh-so-mighty Megatron might belittle him less if there seems to be nothing to crush there.

"...You've done this with your trine, haven't you?" Breakdown asked, almost uncharacteristically meekly.

The seeker only nodded. The anwser was obvious anyway.

"Well," the grounder said, tone suggesting he'll try to lighten the mood. "I would preen you back, but I'm afraid those digits would rather tear your plating than clean your seams."

It worked.

"So I could be cheesy and reply you can tear me somewhere else..." he mused jokingly and Breakdown chuckled.

...

Yeah they were definitively bad at this deep talk with mushy feelings and all that slag.

But it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ship yesterday, found it interesting, and decided to give it a shot. Hope I did well enough! ^^'


End file.
